Don't Cry
by miyu201
Summary: Kiba selalu mendukung Hinata yang diam-diam mencintai Naruto, tapi Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau diam-diam Kiba juga mencintainya. Pairing: KibaHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno


**He...he sebenarnya character favorite ku di Naruto adalah Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten dan Kiba. Aku sudah sering bikin cerita tentang Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten dan Neji tapi belum pernah sekalipun bikin cerita tentang Kiba. Pada kesempatan kali ini akhirnya impian gue terwujud (YES! HORE!), fic ini tentang KibaHina. Ada juga pasangan lainnya sih walau hanya dikit banget**

**Summary:**Kiba selalu mendukung Hinata yang diam-diam mencintai Naruto, tapi Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau diam-diam Kiba juga mencintainya. **Pairing: **KibaHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno

**Don't Cry**

5 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage ke-6 dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura medical ninja terbaik Konoha.

(AN: karena sudah 5 tahun berlalu jangan heran ya kalau Naruto sudah bisa bersikap dewasa)

Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga……

"Pagi Neji!" sapa Kiba pada Neji yang sedang duduk sendiri 

"Ngapain kamu kesini pagi-pagi?" Tanya Neji heran

"Tenten mana? Kok nggak kelihatan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Neji, dia malah balik bertanya

"Kamu kesini bukan untuk mengganggu istri orang kan?" Tanya Neji kesal

"He….he nggak kok. Aku lagi cari Hinata, dia ada?" 

"Hinata sedang menemani Tenten belanja untuk keperluan dapur"

"Begitu ya….. ng apa dia baik-baik saja? Bulan depan kan Naruto bakal menikah dengan Sakura"

"Entalah selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya sih"

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja" kata Kiba cemas

"Kiba kamu menyukai Hinata kan?"

"Apaan sih? Kok kamu tanya begitu?" kata Kiba dengan wajah memerah

"Kamu nggak perlu bohong, aku bisa merasakannya. Perhatianmu pada Hinata lebih dari sekedar teman"

"Iya sih, tapi sepertinya dia nggak akan pernah mencintaiku"

"Kalau kamu memang mencintainya, kamu harus selalu menjaganya. Jangan biarkan dia terluka"

"Neji apa kau tahu, saat Naruto bilang akan menikah dengan Sakura rasanya ingin sekali aku menghajarnya. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan karena aku tahu sedalam apa perasaan Naruto pada Sakura yang disukainya sejak kecil itu, aku juga tahu Naruto nggak pernah tahu perasaan Hinata kepadanya"

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata sudah kembali dengan Tenten…………

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata heran melihat Kiba sudah berada di rumahnya pagi-pagi

"Pagi Kiba! Aku masuk dulu ya" kata Tenten sambil melangkah masuk diikuti Neji yang membantu membawa barang belanjaan Tenten

"Pagi! Oh iya, jangan bermesraan di dapur ya" goda Kiba ke NejiTen yang membuat wajah pasangan yang baru menikah setahun yang lalu itu jadi sangat merah

Neji dan Tenten membiarkan Hinata dan Kiba ngobrol berdua di teras rumah…………..

"Hinata jalan-jalan sebentar ya, aku tahu tempat yang bagus" ajak Kiba

"Iya" jawab Hinata singkat

Sementara itu NejiTen yang sedang mengintip Hinata dan Kiba...

"Neji benar nih nggak apa-apa biarin mereka sendiri?" Tanya Tenten

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Kiba itu orangnya baik jadi kamu nggak perlu cemas"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Eh Tenten..."

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar Konoha?"

"Jadi kayak bulan madu kedua ya"

"Iya ha...ha kita harus menikmati kehidupan kita sebagai pengantin baru sebelum punya anak"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pantai yang kurang pengunjungnya...

"Hinata menangislah kalau kamu memang ingin menangis"

"Kiba-kun………"

"Aku tahu benar perasaanmu pada Naruto. Saat ini hatimu pasti sakit sekali karena dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi kamu nggak boleh memendam perasaanmu, menangislah"

"Kiba-kun aku………… aku menyukai Naruto-kun sejak kecil tapi aku tahu dia juga menyukai Sakura-chan sejak kecil. Walaupun Sakura-chan selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto-kun tapi aku tahu sedalam apa perasaan mereka. Saat Sakura-chan berlari menghentikan Naruto-kun yang berubah jadi kyuubi dan hampir menghancurkan Konoha, dengan taruhan nyawa dia berlari menyadarkan Naruto-kun. Juga ketika Naruto-kun melamar Sakura-chan saat dia diangkat jadi Hokage, rasanya aku…………." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, butir-butir air mata mulai jatuh ke pipi gadis bermata lavender itu. 

Kiba langsung memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu

"Hinata aku suka kamu, tapi aku tahu di hatimu hanya ada Naruto. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa disisimu ada seorang pria yang selalu mencintaimu dan tulus mendukungmu. Seandainya minggu depan kamu yang menikah dengan dia pun, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu" bisik Kiba

"Kiba-kun aku………hiks….hiks…." Hinata menangis menumpahkan semua perasaannya di pelukan Kiba

Diperjalanan pulang………….

"Nah sudah sampai" kata Kiba setelah mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Hyuuga

"Arigato Kiba-kun"

"Hinata karena aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, sekarang kamu juga harus mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Mungkin nggak akan ada yang berubah, tapi perasaan yang suci itu nggak boleh kamu pendam selamanya. SSudah ya aku pergi dulu, bye-bye"

"Kiba-kun………………" Hinata hanya menatap punggung Kiba yang semakin menjauh

2 hari kemudian di Kantor Hokage……………

"Disini membosankan sekali, huf…… ternyata jadi Hokage itu tidak semenyenangkan yang kukira" keluh Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan malas di kursinya 

Tok….tok…..tok……

"Siapa? Masuklah" kata Naruto

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata 

"Ah Hinata ternyata kamu ya. Syukurlah kamu datang, habis disini membosankan sekali sih"

"Sakura-chan kemana?"

"Oh kalau dia sih sedang ada tugas mendadak di rumah sakit"

"Ng….Na….Naruto-kun ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Apa itu?" 

"Aku suka Naruto-kun"

"Eh? Kamu suka aku?"

"Iya aku suka Naruto-kun. Sejak dulu kamulah orang yang selalu kucintai"

"Hinata aku………….." Naruto nggak tahu harus ngomong apa

"Aku tahu kamu mencintai Sakura-chan, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kamu adalah cowok pertama yang kucintai dengan tulus"

"Hinata terima kasih ya. Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi maaf karena aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau pasti mengerti kan"

"Aku mengerti kok Naruto-kun, aku tahu sedalam apa perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu" kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi dari situ

"Ah Hinata!" panggil Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata

"Ya?"

"Berbahagialah, aku ingin kamu bisa bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Arigato Naruto-kun, bye-bye"

Sementara itu di depan kantor Hokage, Kiba sedang menunggu Hinata dengan cemas………..

_Aduh kenapa lama sekali sih? Sedang apa mereka? Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? _Gumam Kiba cemas

"Kiba-kun!" panggil Hinata

"Hinata….. gimana apa kamu sudah mengatakannya?"

"Iya….rasanya lega sekali"

"Hinata………" Kiba memandang Hinata dengan tatapan serius

"Ada apa? Ke….kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kamu nggak akan menangis kan?" 

"Kenapa aku harus menangis lagi? Bukankah kamu sudah menyuruhku menangis sampai puas dalam 2 hari ini?"

"Iya juga ya he…..he. Nah sebagai hadiah karena telah berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu, aku traktir kamu makan enak" ajak Kiba

"Kiba-kun makasih ya, kamu baik sekali sama aku" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, namun perlahan butir-butir air mata jatuh ke pipinya

"Kamu kenapa? Bukankah kamu bilang nggak akan menangis lagi?" tanya Kiba cemas

"Ini air mata terakhir yang kuteteskan untuknya (naruto) dan air mata pertama yang kuteteskan untukmu"

"Hinata………"

"Kiba-kun kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Hinata sambil menghapus airmatanya

"Pokoknya ke tempat yang lebih enak dari Ichiraku Ramen!" seru Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berlari dari situ

"Ki….Kiba-kun pelan-pelan dong"

Kembali ke Naruto, setelah Hinata pergi dia malah ketiduran di kantornya

Beberapa saat kemudian di Rumah Sakit Konoha…………

"Huf…..kok Naruto lama sih, katanya mau menjemputku" keluh Sakura

"Sakura terus terang saja aku nggak nyangka sebentar lagi kamu bakal menikah dengan Naruto. Selama ini kan kamu selalu menyukai Sasuke" kata Ino yang bersama Sakura di rumah sakit

"Aku juga nggak tahu sejak kapan aku jadi begitu mencintainya. Dulu aku memang sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan melupakanku. Disisi lain Naruto selalu bersamaku, dia selalu ada disaat aku butuhkan. Aku senang sekali saat dia melamarku, tapi agak malu juga sih habis dia melamarku di depan semua ninja saat pelantikan Hokage" jelas Sakura

"Hm…..apa pun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya. He….he kita teman kan?"

"Ino makasih ya" 

"Sakura-chan! Maaf aku telat, tadi aku ketiduran di kantor. Huf….. ternyata jadi Hokage itu nggak enak" kata Naruto dengan napas ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari kantor hokage.

"Sudahlah ayo pergi. Ino pulang bareng kami ya" ajak Sakura

"Ah nggak usah sebentar lagi Sai datang kok. Lagian aku nggak mau mengganggu pasangan yang lagi kasmaran seperti kalian"

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, bye-bye" pamit Sakura

"Iya bye-bye" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dan Naruto

"Sakura-chan kita mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen dulu ya" pinta Naruto

"OK deh, dasar gila ramen"

Sementara itu Kiba dan Hinata………….

"Hinata gimana enak?"

"Iya enak sekali, makasih Kiba-kun"

"Hinata………" 

"Ya?"

"Yang kukatakan waktu itu serius loh, aku benar-benar suka sama kamu" 

"Kiba-kun…." 

"Aku tahu sekarang ini hatimu pasti masih dipenuhi dengan Naruto, tapi aku nggak akan menyerah lagi. Aku akan terus berada disisimu sampai kau bisa melupakan dia"

"Kiba-kun aku………"

"He…he ayo makan lagi"

"Hm…….. Oh iya Kiba-kun kenapa aku nggak lihat Akamaru-kun belakangan ini?"

"Oh kalau Akamaru memang sengaja kutinggal di rumah biar nggak mengganggu kencan kita"

"Kenapa begitu? Biasanya kan kamu selalu bareng dia"

"Soalnya aku lagi dalam tahap PDKT sama kamu. Jadi aku nggak mau ada gangguan"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Ha…..ha…..ha bercanda" kata Kiba sambil tertawa kecil

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura di Ichiraku Ramen

"Eh Sakura-chan ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Hinata…."

"Hinata? Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Tadi dia mengatakan sudah menyukaiku sejak lama"

"Trus?"

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya karena selain kamu ternyata ada gadis lain yang menyukaiku. Ha….ha ternyata aku ini populer ya" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"Naruto…….kita…….batal menikah saja ya" kata Sakura dengan wajah serius

"Apa! Tapi kenapa?"

Kembali ke Ino, dia lagi duduk sendiri di rumah sakit sambil bengong…..

"Ino!" panggil Sai 

"Eh? Sai! Jangan ngagetin dong. Kenapa kamu muncul tiba-tiba?" keluh Ino

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi kok. Kamu aja yang bengong dari tadi, emangnya kamu lagi pikirin apa sih?"

"Ah nggak, aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau tahu Sakura akan menikah dengan Naruto"

"Sasuke yang aku gantikan posisinya di tim 7 kan?"

"Iya. Eh Sai"

"Ya?"

"Neji dan Tenten kan sudah menikah, sebentar lagi Sakura juga akan menikah dengan Naruto. Ng……ka…kapan giliran kita?"

"Kalau soal itu sih…… I….ini…." kata Sai sambil menyerahkan selembar undangan pada Ino

"Undangan apa ini?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil melihat isi undangan itu

"Li….lihat saja" kata Sai dengan wajah memerah

"Ini….undangan pernikahan kita!" 

"Maaf aku tidak pintar bersikap romantis, jadi….." kata Sai dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ini cukup romantis kok, aku nggak nyangka kamu akan melakukan ini"

"Gimana apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau" kata Ino lalu langsung memeluk Sai

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang berada di markas HEBI...

"Sasuke aku punya info untukmu" kata Suigetsu yang baru kembali dari perjalanannya

"Info apa?"

"Info kali ini datang dari Konoha. Aku dengar kedua rekan setimmu saat masih di Konoha dulu...aduh...aku lupa siapa namanya..."

"Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Ah benar yang itu, katanya mereka akan menikah bulan depan"

"Eh?"

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura di Ichiraku Ramen...

"Kenapa kita harus membatalkan pernikahan kita?" tanya Naruto cemas

"Karena Hinata lebih pantas denganmu daripada aku, dia gadis yang lugu dan polos. Lagian dia lebih dulu mencintaimu daripada aku" 

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang lebih dulu mencintai siapa. Aku hanya tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin menikah denganmu"

"Naruto aku…….."

"Apa kau tahu saat melihatmu terluka karena serangan kyuubi, aku merasa sedih dan senang. Aku merasa sedih karena bukannya melindungimu, aku malah menyerangmu. Tapi aku juga merasa senang karena mengetahui perasaanmu padaku, karena ternyata kamu juga mencintaiku"

"Naruto aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya aku tidak pantas untukmu" kata Sakura yang mulai meneteskan air mata

"Sakura-chan apapun yang terjadi, mulai sekarang kita akan melewatinya berdua" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura

"Naruto…."

"Kita tetap menikah kan?"

"Iya" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya

Keesokkan harinya di rumah keluarga Hyuuga…………

"Hinata hari ini kita jalan-jalan ya, kita pergi ke tempat yang enak yuk" ajak Kiba

"Kiba-kun tapi ini kan masih pagi. Aku juga belum mandi"

"Sudahlah ayo" kata Kiba lalu langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berlari dari situ

Kiba selalu mengajak Hinata ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan agar bisa melupakan kesedihannya pada Naruto. Perlahan Hinata mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat dekat dengan Kiba. 

1 minggu sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura...

"Eh? Kamu mau pergi selama seminggu ini?" tanya Hinata kaget

"Iya aku ada urusan sebentar" jawab Kiba singkat

"Tapi kan minggu depan pernikahan Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun. Kalau kamu nggak hadir Naruto-kun pasti sedih, kalian kan berteman sejak kecil"

"Aku akan berusaha pulang secepatnya. Hm... selama aku pergi, supaya kamu nggak kesepian Akamaru akan aku tinggal biar bisa menemani kamu"

"Eh nggak usah, kamu pasti lebih membutuhkan Akamaru-kun daripada aku"

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok sendiri. Lagian aku hanya pergi sebentar, jangan cemas ya" kata Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Hinata

"Kiba-kun... cepat kembali ya"

"Iya. He...he aku pergi dulu ya, bye-bye"

"Bye-bye Kiba-kun"

Selama kepergian Kiba, Hinata mulai menyadari perasaan yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya...

Hinata's POV

_Selama ini aku nggak pernah menyadari perasaanku karena dia selalu saja menemaniku. Saat dia nggak ada disisiku aku baru menyadari perasaan yang mengganjal dihatiku. Kiba-kun ternyata aku... mencintaimu _

Hari pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura...

Sasuke sedang duduk sendiri di markas HEBI...

"Loh Sasuke kok kamu masih ada disini sih? Kudengar si Sakura akan menikah hari ini. Kamu nggak mau menghentikannya?" tanya Karin

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?"

"Kenapa? Sasuke saat menolakku dulu kamu bilang bahwa sudah ada cewek yang kamu sukai kan!"

"Trus apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Cewek itu bernama Haruno Sakura yang merupakan rekan setimmu dulu kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa kalau dia?"

"Hari ini dia akan menikah dengan cowok lain, apa kamu nggak mau menghentikannya?"

"Hm..." Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya pergi begitu saja

Sasuke's POV

_Sebenarnya aku menyesal meninggalkannya waktu itu, kalau seandainya aku nggak pergi mungkin sekarang ini aku yang jadi pengantin prianya. Tapi mungkin juga nggak akan ada yang berubah, karena sejak awal aku sudah kalah dari Naruto. _

Sementara itu di gereja tempat pemberkatan nikah dilangsungkan...

"Si Kiba kemana sih? Masa dia nggak menghadiri pernikahanku" keluh Naruto

"Tenang sedikit dong, mungkin Kiba sedang menuju kesini" kata Shikamaru

"Naruto bersiaplah sebentar lagi pemberkatan nikahnya akan segera dimulai" kata Sai yang menjadi pendamping pengantin pria

1 jam kemudian di depan gereja...

_Kiba-kun kok lama sih, dia kan sudah janji mau menghadiri pernikahan mereka _Gumam Hinata yang sedang menunggu Kiba di depan gereja

"Guk...guk...guk" Akamaru datang dan menaruh bunga di kaki Hinata

"Eh apa ini?" Hinata menunduk dan mengambil bunga yang diberikan Akamaru

"Ini kan bunga lavender! Dari mana kamu dapat ini Akamaru-kun? Bunga ini kan nggak tumbuh di Konoha" 

"Ya karena nggak ada di Konoha jadi aku mencarinya ke tempat lain" kata Kiba tiba-tiba

"Kiba-kun!" kata Hinata senang melihat Kiba

"He...he halo Hinata"

"Jadi Kiba-kun pergi untuk mencari bunga ini?"

"Iya. Bunga ini ingin hanya akan kuberikan padamu yang memiliki mata seindah bunga ini"

"Kiba-kun kenapa? Kenapa kamu baik sekali padaku?" kata Hinata sambil mulai meneteskan air mata

"Hinata apa kau tahu saat kau menangis bunga lavender yang ada dimatamu akan layu"

"Kiba-kun..."

"Hinata apakah sudah ada tempat untukku dihatimu?"

"Hm" Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Benarkah senangnya!"

"Aku suka Kiba-kun!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Hinata..."

"Kiba-kun maafkan aku karena tidak menyadari perasaan ini sejak awal"

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya" kata Kiba lalu langsung memeluk Hinata

Kembali ke pemberkatan nikahnya NaruSaku...

"Selamat ya kalian sudah jadi suami-istri!"

"Selamat ya" kata Gaara singkat

"Gaara makasih ya kamu sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Suna untuk menghadiri pernikahanku"

"Berterima kasih saja pada dia yang memaksa aku kesini karena ingin ketemu cowok pemalas itu" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah Temari yang sedang ngobrol dengan Shikamaru

"Jadi kalau nggak dipaksa kamu nggak bakal datang?" tanya Naruto kecewa

"Aku bercanda kok"

"Gaara!"

Kembali lagi ke Hinata dan Kiba yang sedang berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan pemberkatan nikah NaruSaku...

"Hinata..." Kiba menatap mata Hinata dan terus mendekati gadis itu

"Kiba-kun..." wajah Hinata jadi bersemu merah

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain...

NaruSaku sedang bersiap meninggalkan gereja pemberkatan. Pas pintu dibuka ternyata ada Kiba dan Hinata yang lagi ciuman di depan pintu.

Semua pandangan langsung menatap ke arah mereka...

"Sebenarnya yang menikah itu kita apa mereka sih?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Si Kiba berhasil juga mendapatkan Hinata" kata Neji

"Kiba dan Hinata?" kata Kurenai heran

"Ki...Kiba-kun gimana nih?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah karena jadi tontonan orang

"Aduh gimana ya" kata Kiba dengan wajah yang nggak kalah merah dari Hinata

T...H...E...E...N...D

**He…he pairingnya aneh ya? Habisnya aku pikir yang paling kasihan itu si Kiba, dia mencintai Hinata tapi selalu mendukung Hinata dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka KibaHina daripada NaruHina, tapi aku selalu membuat NaruHina karena lebih banyak yang suka dengan pasangan ini. Lagian Hinata kan lebih dekat dengan Kiba daripada Naruto, sama seperti Sakura yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto daripada Sasuke (walaupun aku suka banget SasuSaku sih).**

**Bagi fans NaruHina dan SasuSaku maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian…… namanya juga fanfic**

**Oh iya kalau untuk SasuSaku, aku lagi nyiapin fic baru tentang mereka bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Sai.**

**Apa pun pendapat kalian, tolong di REVIEW ya!**


End file.
